The Renegades: Chapter 10
The Renegades Chapter 10 Diana's P.O.V We relocated a few miles away from the main base, since the previous base had been touched by the titans. Rune was the one that got the harpies here, but fortunately, the area that had been untouched by the titans was huge, and I mean, REALLY huge. Of course, comparing to that of a continent, it wasn't that huge, so we decided to set up the HQ underground. The HQ was easy to dig, because I just used my bare hands and if necessary, using a big shovel to dig the mud out, and yet at the same time it's hard to construct, and I pretty much have to move very fast so the titans didn't have a chance to see it being constructed. It was amazing to see the HQ was finished within a day. After all that hard work, I decided to rest for a while back at the base with Janari, and she started asking me questions about where I came from, and other stuff. "To be honest, I am 1370 years old. I've been here since 1010." I told her. "Wow, that's a long time you live in here! It must have sucked to have lived that long, watching your close relatives die at some point in your life." "Yeah, that's what's frustrating. At some point, when I was about 300 years old, I was thinking of suicide, but I know the hunters and the world needed me so I decided to not go suicide." "Anyways, shall we tell Kazuki about the latest discovery?" Janari asked. It's the discovery of the demigods party somewhere in Asia. It turns out that the demigods are in the Thousand Islands just north of Java island. It's going to be a hard way there considering it's location is coastal, and is surrounded by seas. The demigods there need help and they just barely survived the titans inhabiting the island around it. "We must tell Kazuki about it." Just then, Kazuki entered the base. "Well, look who's here." Janari said as she gave Kazuki a creepy smile of hers. I'm so already used to people like that so that doesn't bother me. “We've located a small party of demigod here, luckily that part isn't so over run by the titans. But we should still be careful. Kronos rules over that part.” I said as Kazuki nodded. This is crucial to our strategy to gather as much demigod as possible. “So, when do we leave?” “Tomorrow.” I told him. “We better head off to bed, got a full day of traveling ahead of us. Night Kazuki.” I said, and with that, I ran to my room and get some rest. I woke up very early to get a head start on the day. When it's about 5 o'clock in the morning, I went to the gym area (yes, we have built a Gym area in our new headquarters) and started practicing my skills. They are already incredibly powerful, but I don't see any problem with improving my skills. I punched some steel walls, carry very heavy rocks, and power sprinted around the gym. It wasn't until 6:15 when I noticed Rune is watching me. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Rune as I stopped myself just before I collided into him. "Whoa!" I said, as I stopped, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead. "Hello, Rune! Sorry didn't see you there." "Ohh--kay?" Rune said. "That... was amazing! I never see anyone run that fast." "You can't expect to just sit around and not train and run that fast. It takes time, centuries, to be able to run this fast." "Oh, right." Rune said. "Anyways, we're having breakfast. Wanna join?" "Yeah sure." I said, as I joined them for breakfast. I sprinted towards the cafe and Kazuki is cooking. "Hey, Kazuki." I said to him, as he cooks. "Hey." Kazuki smiled back at me. I looked at what he is cooking, and he is cooking some meat, and at the same time, he is making sushi. I guess he already knew what I'm going to order since he already seen me ate. "So, Today, we go to this Thousand Islands and gather the demigods, alright?" I said to the rest. "Yes, that's the plan, the original plan." Janari said, as she gave Kazuki a creepy smile. She appears to be looking at his book that he brought with him, and it's closed, lying just a few feet beside the dining table. "Now, let's eat!" Kazuki said, as he took out the food and gave each one of us food. It was closed so the food will stay hot. I opened the top and it's sushi and steak. Oh gods how I love this food so much. I started to dig in, and ate quite fast. Now, most of you might be wondering of the other people in my table are going to stare at me, but I just ate normally, and I usually take about twice longer than them to finish my food, so they waited for me to finish. "Now, you have about 1 hour to pack up your things and be on our way. We will meet at the Gym when you're done." Kazuki told us. I went straight to my room, and packed my food that I brought from the canteen earlier. It was a sushi and a burger, and I packed lots of it because I know I would be requiring a lot of energy for this trip and having lots of supplies helps me a lot. I also packed one of my bottles full of Nectar and one of my food containers full of Ambrosia in case someone gets injured and needs medical emergency. I am done with packing up my bags, and I decided to leave my diary here, knowing that we would be here again when we already defeated Kronos, and if we're not here again, well, my diary appears in my bag after 1 week of losing it so it doesn't matter much. Anyways, as I waited, I decided to explore more. Near the canteen, there was a stockpile of weapons. I grabbed this gun that really looks like a rifle but its muzzle is way too big for it to be a rifle. I figure that gun would be useless, so I just put it back where it was and continued exploring around. I found a small pool just about 70 meters from the main base, and it's the same pool that I saw when looking for minerals and rocks that day, and I felt the water, and it's quite cold indeed. I just realized I had forgotten my lotion, and so I power sprinted towards my cabin and grabbed two full bottles of lotion and stuffed them in my bag, and then I saw everyone is getting ready, and we all walked towards the Gym, the meeting point. "What is that lotion for?" Kazuki said. "Just for skin care." I told him. Of course there's more to my skin than meets the eye, but I don't have the time to explain it now. "Oh, alright." Kazuki said, as we went to the shore and to a large cruise ship. I'm guessing we're going to use this ship to sail across the Atlantic. Everyone got on board, including me, and Kazuki and I went into the control room. "Alright! Let's go!" I said, as we set sail for the Thousand Islands. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Renegades Category:Chapter Page Category:Fan Fiction